


Here

by Beth51276



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, My new canon, Reunion, Soulmates, Vicbourne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth51276/pseuds/Beth51276
Summary: Here, they could finally have everything.
Relationships: William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Here

Here  
Beth51276

Here, it was 1901, and yet it was not.

He had been waiting for her, his queen. She was finally here. It had been a long, storied reign, an entire era of culture, architecture, and fashion had revolved around it, in Britain and beyond.

It was not in mourning black that she approached. No, here was his beauty in the fullness of youth, her blue eyes sparkling with life. He could not remember a time he did not watch her with admiration.

Then their eyes finally met. He strode towards her, and knelt as he always did, taking her hand as he kissed it.

She smiled at him as he rose, meeting his eyes. 

“Hello, Lord M.” She gifted him with the smile she reserved for him alone.

He had his own smile for her, the one that Emma had always warned him about.

“Your Majesty.”

She shook her head lightly at him. “I think it almost sacrilegious to call me that here. Here I am not the Queen.”

“You are always my Queen, Victoria. One might argue that here, I am not Lord M.”

“You are _always_ my Lord M, William.”

He cupped her cheek, a daring gesture he had only done once in a private moment before he remembered himself and drew back.

“Do you not wish to see Albert, Your Majesty?”

“No,” replied Victoria, a sad smile gracing her features.

“No?”

“No. You see, I made a promise to myself all those decades ago after I accepted that I could not marry you. I did love Albert. He was my companion, the father of my children, and I was as happy as I could be with a man who-“. At this, the Queen broke off and turned away.

Melbourne came closer and laid his hand on the Queen’s shoulder. “A man who what, Victoria?”

She turned and looked at him, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. “A man who wasn’t you,” she whispered.

Stunned by this admission, Melbourne looked at her in wonder. “I never did understand what you saw in this scandalous old man, ma’am, and-“

“Now _I_ am old, older than you ever lived to be. I wore black for always after Albert died. I mourned him, I mourned our tempestuous marriage. But most of all, I mourned that I could no longer travel those bridle paths at your side, Lord M. I mourned our meeting of the minds when our eyes met across the room, something I never had with another. I mourned never being yours, not properly.”

Helpless with emotion, Melbourne opened his arms to her and she rushed to him. “My darling girl,”. he whispered, “the most beautiful I ever beheld. Can you ever forgive me? Forgive my cowardice, my age in life, my social standing, my….”

“Nothing to forgive, my love. We were both prisoners there, my dearest Lord M. But here, I can be yours. It was the promise I made, a trade-off. No Crown, no Privvy Council, no family expectations. It no longer matters!” Victoria smiled, wiping tears from her face. “None of that exists here, for _here_ we can finally belong to each other!”

As Melbourne bent his lips to claim Victoria’s, he whispered, “Here, we can have forever.”


End file.
